There Goes My Life
by Selene69
Summary: And he cried, there goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. I love you. Baby good-bye. R/V


**A/n: This is a request story for Randys-Rebel-Punk. There are no lyrics but this is a song fic for "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney. It's beautiful song and the story makes a hell of alot more sense if you listen to the song a read it. I've mearly made the story follow the lyrics, not perfectly, but enough so that it still fits into the Static Shock Universe. Please Enjoy. *bow***

He sat in the stadium. His eyes scanning the now empty seats. He'd won the game from the team, made that last touch down and beat their rivals into the ground. His life was on it's way. Everything was going his way, "James?" he turned to see her, his red haired angel. He stood up to greet her, but she stopped him, "You… you should stay sitting."

"Maggie, whatever I did… I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you."

Maggie smiled, her eyes bright, "You didn't do anything to upset me. We just… need to talk." he felt his blood freeze. What could have happened to create the fear and nervous look in her eye. She sat next to him, "It seems like just a few months ago we were here for the home coming win." he grinned, "That night… the party… your house… it was good." he glanced at her. She wasn't looking at him, but at her hand, "It wasn't the best idea." her hand on her stomach, "We made a mistake." his heart seized, "A big one."

He swallowed and put his hand over hers, "Your pregnant."

"I already told Mama and Daddy. They said it was our choice." tears filled her eyes, "If you don't want the child, Daddy said he'd pay for the abortion."

James shook his head and hugged her tightly, "No. We'll raise this baby and I'll be with you the whole time. I'm not leaving you."

(**nine months and four years later**)

"Richie! Richie, look at the camera!" sweet honey eyes looked up from the cake into soft green eyes. Maggie smiled and snapped the picture. James watched carefully as his family cooed over a nervous Richie. He knew his son was timid around new people, but being this nervous around family worried him. Richie shied away when his aunt tried to wipe chocolate frosting from his face.

"It's okay, sweetie, I won't hurt you." Richie shied away even more.

Maggie took the napkin and gently wiped away the smug. James smiled and found he couldn't fault the boy for being so timid. He loved him all the same. Richie looked at him and flashed a rare smile. The child didn't smile much, but when he did, his eyes lit up with unquestionable joy. His son was perfect.

(**Twelve years later**)

"Dad?" he looked up at his son. The boy had grown into a man, and a good one at that.

"What is it, Rich?" Richie bit his lip and twisted a silver ring on his left hand, "Richie?"

Richie took a deep breath and held up his left hand, "Virgil gave this to me." James took this in. He knew his son was gay, he knew about the relationship between the best friends, he knew that Richie was head over heels for Virgil, and he knew Virgil love Richie just as much.

"Did he." James felt his throat constrict. That ring was something that would take Richie away.

Richie walked to stand in front of his dad, "It's just a symbol. There isn't going to be a ceremony or anything, just unspoken vows."

"How do you-"

"We're gay, Dad. There aren't a lot of those out of the closet like we are. We're partners."

"I want to talk to him." he had wanted a girl when Maggie was pregnant. He hadn't realised that Richie would be girl enough for him to want to kill Virgil for thinking he was good enough for one Richard Osgood Foley.

Virgil walked out of the kitchen, but he wasn't wearing his usual clothing. He was dressed as Static Shock, the town hero. James went to speak, but Virgil beat him to it, "I am Static Shock and Richie is my partner, Gear." James sighed and looked at boys before him and then his wife standing in the kitchen door way. Maggie smiled softly at him and nodded her head faintly, telling him she approved.

James looked into Virgil's eyes, "Richie's my only child, Virgil."

"I know, sir."

"I don't have another child to think about should anything happen to him."

"Yes, sir."

James smiled, "He's my only son, only child. However, I'm not going to say that you don't deserve him. I know what Richie and Virgil can do when they put their heads together, and I've seen what Static and Gear can do. Who am I to break up the perfect partnership." Richie jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Dad."

"He hurts you and, Static or not, I'm going to introduce him to my hunting rifle." Richie and Virgil laughed.

(**Four months later**)

SLAM!

The trunk closed and James took one last look at the belongings that were stashed in the back. Virgil and Richie were talking to Robert, Virgil's arm around Richie's waist. Maggie and Sharon were laughing over something. James walked behind the boys and patted their backs, "Good luck. The coast isn't anything like home."

Richie smiled, "You have to take new chance everyday, Dad." Virgil squeezed his lover tighter.

Goodbye were said, kisses and hugs exchanged, and soft wishes of luck were given. The boys left, their world changing forever.

(**Three months later**)

A knock came to the Hawkins resident and Robert opened the door. James and Maggie looked up from a conversation with Adam and Sharon. Their little girl sat in Maggie's lap, her brown eyes looking curiously at the stranger. The man sighed softly, "Mr. Hawkins? I was told I could find the Foley's here as well?"

Robert nodded, "Come in."

"It's not best-"

Sharon looked at the man, "I think it is." the man stepped in and Robert returned to his lazy chair. They all turned to the man.

He sighed and ran a hand through his peppered hair, "I'm from the California PD. I've come to inform the families of Richard Osgood Foley and Virgil Ovid Hawkins that both men were found dead in their apartment last Tuesday at 3:16 pm, time of death was estimated at 1:45 pm the same day. Their bodies have been taken to Dakota Field's Morgue, we believe their deaths to be the accident of a gas leek. I'm sorry for your loss."

Maggie began to sob into her hands while James held her close to his side. Sharon held her little close to her and buried her face in Adam's shoulder. Robert stood and shook the man's hand, "Thank you for bringing us the news in person. I'm sorry you had to be the barer of bad news." the man nodded and Robert escorted him from the house.

Maggie looked up from her hands, her eyes dry and her make-up in order. Sharon straitened up and kissed her little girl's forehead. Robert, Adam and James shared a smile. Adam looked at the stairs, "You can come down now."

Richie and Virgil vaulted over the banister and walked to their respectable families. Sharon sighed, "Was all that necessary?"

Richie smiled, "If we didn't, we would be exposed and then the League couldn't take us. Now we're just Static and Gear. We'll come see you without the costumes, but with Ebon spilling our secret, we had to."

James chuckled, "That's my boys." Virgil and Richie grinned as the radio began to play the song of Richie's life.

**a/n: Again, I followed the song, but I had to make it fit the Static Shock Universe, so it's not perfect. This isn't just about Richie, but his parents as well and his life with Virgil. This story is meant to show just how much his father loves him and that people can change. I hope you all enjoyed this story. *bow***


End file.
